


What holding hands means to you

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Preferences, Shadowhunters - Freeform, imagine, imagine perferences, you can choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowhunters Imagine Preferences ->  What holding hands means to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	What holding hands means to you

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an imagine :) Enjoy! Also sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language lol. Keep the requests coming : http://smoaksgreenarrow.tumblr.com/ask

 

**Jace:**

To touch Jace was the most normal thing in the world. He was your best friend since childhood and later became your Parabatai. Throughout the Institute , there was no one who he trusted more than you ,no one whom he wanted to protect more than you and no relationship was as strong as yours. Physical contact was necessary in training, but also outside of the demon hunting jobs  Jace could be caught touching you constantly. A hand on your back, a hug, playing with your hair and sometimes a kiss on your forehead. One day you both sat on the piano stool and you looked at him while he was playing a music play that you both had learned together on the piano years ago. When Jace missed the right key, he grimaced and laughed. '' A little help would be nice, Y / N! '' He teased you and you had to point out smiling: '' The G you idiot, not the E. See, like that... '' You put your fingers over his and leddest them over the keys. This time the melody sounded right. You noticed from the corner of your eyes as Jace looked up starring at you, smiling you turned your head in his direction. '' What? '' You raised an eyebrow expectantly. The gold of his eyes was beautiful, just like the deep smile that formed on his lips. '' I love to hear you play. '' He said softly, turning  his hand, which was still under yours on the piano keys, crossing your fingers. Rough and heavily did his fingers encase yours . Afflicted from what he could not say out loud,yet.

_I love you_. But that was okay, the squeeze of your fingers was your answer. _I love you too_.

 

**Alec:**

'' Y / N, behind you! '' Was the last thing you heard before you could feel the knife in your back, you turned around with all remaining power and punched the mundane man in the face, hard. At the same time, Alec had to watch how he let down the one person who really needed him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      No, no, no, no, no ... it echoed in his head while he hurried to you taking three steps and knelt in front of you , laying your head on his lap. '' Y / N! No. '' he whispered in shock and was about to pull the knife out of your back right as Izzy stopped him. ''Don't! She will bleed to death. '' You tried to keep your eyes open, focusing, trying to tell Alec that it wasn't his fault. But the pain faded quickly, your mind welcoming the comfortable blackness. When you slowly regained consciousness, there were exactly two things that you could perceive. Firstly, your whole body hurt like hell. Secondly, someone was holding your hand. And that someone caused you goose bumps. '' Alec? '' Your voice was only a faint whisper, but the grip on your fingers tightened. '' I am here, Y / N. '' He said softly before you could feel  the gentle touch on your cheek. '' Open your eyes. '', A gentle command. Blinking, you looked at him, his eyes red-rimmed and dumbfounded , a contrast to his usually composed expression. '' Hi. '' You smiled weakly , finally allowing Alec to breathe properly again.                                                               He held your hand so tight that it was almost hurting you.  '' Y / N ... Never again, you hear me? I ... '', he stopped in mid-sentence, and in spite of the pain you had to smile.  

_I need you_. '' Never again. '' A promise. Squeezing his hand. _I need you too_.

 

**Simon:**

You saw Simon for the  first roaming the floors of the institute. A mundane in a group of shadowhunters? Hard to overlook. Was wasn't too hard to miss was the fact that he belonged to the little redhead. Off-Limit after all. The second time,  he saved you from falling down 50 stairs, which earned him a relieved smile from you and a sarcastic comment from Jace ''Since when do mundis rescue  Shadowhunters? Your raised eyebrow and your eye roll  got Simon to laugh and soon You spent more and more time together. He told you about Clary and as he had, he believed, now lost her  to Jace . You trained him whenever you had a few minutes to spare. Melee weapons and martial art , even self-confidence. Soon you developed a close friendship and Clary was grateful to you that you were able to distracted Simon from his former wish to leave the Institute. You liked Clary.     Really ! But if you were completely honest with yourself, you preferred  her at the other side of the room . Especially very very far away from Simon. It was a Friday night, a group training to take place. Jace, Alec, Izzy and Clary had been gathered around already when you entered with Simon  . Before anyone could protest at the sight of a mundane in the training room you said quickly '' Don't wanna hear anything! '' A bell-clear laughter came from Isabelle's corner and her eyes told you everything you needed to know. She knew. '' We have  an institution mascot. or what? '' Murmured Alex whereupon Simon could be heard snorting indignantly. '' I can fight! '' He really could. Well at least a little. You  gave him a bright smile which he returned with one of his own.  '' We train with partners. So if you and Clary wa- '', Alec began because Jace was always reserved for him. '' I've been training with him. '' you called quickly intervening with a sweet smile. Simon would surely not train with Clary. Your expression wasn't one to fool anyone so no one was able to keep from grinning, including Simon. Oh what the heck, you thought and unceremoniously took  his hand. '' Shall we? '' Expectantly you looked at the others , and without breaking the touch of your fingers apart you marched over to the training mats.

_You're mine_. The fact that Simon seemed hesitant to let you go made you smile. _And you are mine_.


End file.
